Book of Shadows
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: A drabble diary. Mostly slash, but some will just be gen. Various pairings and prompts. Rated M for good reason! Read if you dare ;) Chapters are listed for the first 15, but requests are encouraged!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. While my muse has abandoned me, I am doing a drabble diary. Each will be slash or occasionally gen (will be marked below) with a different pairing, though some may have no pairing should I decide. Each will have their own rating as well. Here's my table of contents. This is only the first chapters. It will probably be about 100.

**Chapter 1: Yule BillxHarry**

**Chapter 2: Prank FredxHarry**

**Chapter 3: Internet MarcusxHarry**

**Chapter 4: Wishes SeverusxHarry**

**Chapter 5: Egg CharliexHarry**

**Chapter 6: Triage BillxHarry**

**Chapter 7: Chemistry TMRxHarry**

**Chapter 8: Joker GeorgexHarry**

**Chapter 9: Pregnant CharliexHarry**

**Chapter 10: History DracoxHarry**

**Chapter 11: Puppy SiriusxHarry**

**Chapter 12: Quiet RemusxHarry**

**Chapter 13: Blood CormacxHarry**

**Chapter 14: Sweat MarcusxHarry**

**Chapter 15: Tears Severitus Gen**

**Chapter 16: Drug OliverxHarry**

**Chapter 17: Sweets RegulusxHarry**

**Chapter 18: Insomnia SeamusxHarry**

**Chapter 19: Paralysis KingsleyxHarry**

**Chapter 20: Kitten ViktorxHarry**


	2. Yule

A/N: So, this is the first in my drabble collection, Book of Shadows.

**Pairing(s): BillxHarry, GeorgexHermione, PercyxAudrey, ArthurxMolly (but that's just background)**

**Warnings: Mpreg, some minor lemon-y goodness (at the very beginning), extreme cheesiness!**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Yule at the Weasley household has always been a strange affair. Bill finds a small, strange present with his name on it on his husband's pillow; what is it and who is it from? By the way, Alive!Remus and Tonks, and Fleur never happened.**

~~~xxx~~~

"Ooooooh Bill!" Harry moaned, arching his back to take his husband further. Long red hair fell into Harry's face as his husband growled, thrusting faster and harder. Harry let out a cry as he came hard, orgasm overwhelming as his husband pummeled his prostate. Feeling Harry's channels tighten and spasm, Bill came hard, pistoning his hips to milk his orgasm as long as possible. Harry let out a yowl at the feeling.

Bill and Harry had been married form three years and all three had been the happiest of both of their lives. Harry smiled and snuggled into his husband in post-coital bliss. Bill smiled and wrapped his arms around his dearest. He'd been so happy when Harry had agreed to marry him and take his name. Most thought that Harry, being the last of the Potters, would have Bill take his name, since there were other male Weasleys that could carry on the line.

But he'd shocked the world, taking the name Potter-Weasley at the wedding. He'd looked glorious in a snow-white robe, staring up at Bill with all the love in the world. He'd felt his heart melt that day, taking Harry's smaller, almost dainty hands in his own and promising to love him, for better or for worse. As he gave Harry his first kiss as spouses, he felt all of his love pouring out for the smaller male in front of him and felt it returned ten-fold.

Yule was coming up soon, and the husbands were expected at the Burrow the day before the muggle holiday of Christmas. He smiled as Harry shifted closer in his sleep, unconsciously cuddling closer. He wrapped him up tighter, smiling as Harry flung his arm across his muscled and slightly scarred chest from Fenrir Greyback's attacks. He'd been self conscious about his scars at first. But Harry had made sure to let him know that he didn't mind at all and thought they were rather attractive.

~~~xxx~~~

The day had finally arrived. The Potter-Weasley family flooed to the Burrow early in the morning, finding Molly already at the oven. Ginny and her husband Dean Thomas were sitting at the table drinking coffee with Arthur, George and Hermione while Percy Weasley lifted his daughter to decorate the Christmas tree. Charlie sat, nursing a new burn and Ron was nowhere to be seen. Bill made his way to his brother Charlie while Harry went to help Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello darling!" Mrs. Weasley, or mum now, greeted her son-in-law. She'd been hoping Harry would marry one of her brood, but she never in a million years expected it to be Bill. Harry beamed and kissed her cheek back.

"Not too bad mum. I'm planning on telling him tomorrow. It's going to be so elaborate!" Harry cheered happily. Molly grinned in return. She'd known the moment Harry had stepped in the room a few days ago for dinner that he was pregnant. She'd had seven children herself and had the sixth sense that allowed her to just know. Harry had let her in on his plan to tell Bill after she swore she wouldn't spoil the surprise. It was hard, but she'd kept her word. She knew Bill would be positively thrilled. He'd wanted children of his own for so long, especially after seeing Percy and Audrey's daughter Molly and Harry's godson Teddy.

~~~xxx~~~

"I swear Charlie, we've been trying for two years. I'm honestly ready to give up. There's nothing wrong with either of us and we're not using contraceptive charms or potions. So why..." Bill trailed off sadly. Charlie patted his back, but secretly smiled. His entire family was in on the surprise on Christmas day. He couldn't wait to see his face.

"Bill, you never know, it may happen when you least expect it. Don't give up hope." Charlie assured with an internal smirk. The second Bill opened his mouth to retort, Molly yelled that it was time for lunch.

~~~xxx~~~

After an extremely filling dinner, Bill and Harry made their way upstairs. They always took Bill's old room, the farthest from the stairs. As the pair snuggled into bed that night, Harry whispered to his husband.

"I truly hope you like your gift. It's sort of non-refundable." Harry told him with a soft smile. Bill raised one red eyebrow. Harry was never one to buy something non-refundable for anyone with the chance that they might not like it. He cocked his head to the side, hoping for an answer to his question, but found his husband already asleep in his arms. He sighed, shaking his head and snuggled his younger husband closer, never seeing the crooked grin on his face.

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning, Bill awoke to a bed devoid of Harry. He cast a quick tempus and saw it was barely passed seven. He checked the bathroom, but there was no light on. There was no sound of movement from downstairs, so obviously everyone else was asleep. If even one person awoke early on Christmas day, they would wake everyone else. He returned to their bed, even further confused by the letter on his bed, addressed to him on Harry's pillow.

_Dear William,_

_When you awake and read this, please head downstairs to the living room._

_Harry_

If at all possible, he was even more confused. Harry never addressed him as William. He occasionally called him Will, but never William. Pulling on his clothes for the day, he went downstairs to find another note on the couch as well as a house devoid of any people or even noise.

_Dear William,_

_If you're reading this, it means you're awake. Fantastic. Do you know why I led you here? This is where our relationship began. You were sitting on the couch after the final battle, lamenting your fate because of the scars from Greyback. You were rather pitiful, love. Even your family had stopped trying to bring you out of your funk._

_So I decided it was my turn to give it a go. I marched in here, hauled you up by your shirt (I will never forget the look on your face) and kissed you in front of everyone. I don't believe I've ever heard such an incredible intake of breath at once._

_It certainly snapped out of it. You didn't complain about your scars any more and gradually became more social. Now, head to the pond, love. _

_Harry_

Bill grinned sheepishly at the memory. He was completely shocked such a frail-looking boy could bring him up to his feet with one hand. It reminded him of how strong Harry really was. The kiss was what really sent a shock through him, though. He'd been whining to Charlie just the day before about how he loved Harry but Harry wouldn't return his feelings because of his scars. Charlie had tried to reason with him, but it fell on deaf ears. He pocketed the note and trudged out to the pond. There, he picked up another letter, this time pinned to the dock.

_Dear William,_

_Do you want to know why I made you come all the way out here? This was where you gathered your courage to ask me on a date. It was a lovely day and I was just laying by the pond, enjoying the sunlight for once in my life. You strolled along, looking like you had just eaten something sour, before you paused in front of me. I asked if anything was wrong and you sat next to me. I sat up, and you spilled everything that you needed to tell me for ten minutes straight. I couldn't get a word in edgewise! When you finally shut up, I told you how I had a crush on you from the moment I met you. You goggled at me like I'd just grown another head!_

_Then you asked me to dinner and I happily accepted. It was wonderful. Then, we shared our first real kiss as a couple. I remember hearing George behind us clapping. I was so surprised when he said it was about damn time!_

_Head to the backyard please. You're almost done! I promise it'll all be worth it._

_Harry_

Bill tilted his head in confusion as he pocketed his note. This was rather strange, honestly. He walked through light snow to their backyard, seeing a note attached to the shed.

_Love,_

_This is the second to last note. This place has double the meaning to me. On our one year anniversary, you stood out here while your mother corralled me out here. You had a single red rose in your hand. You just stood there smiling and handed me the rose before telling me to close my eyes. I did and when your mother whispered to open, I cried so happily. You were down on one knee with a diamond ring, asking me to marry you. You were so nervous. I hit my knees still crying and told you yes probably twenty times. You slipped the ring on my finger and Molly was crying too. She told me that it was an old family heirloom. She said you wanted something sentimental, not just bought from some random shop._

_Then, three months later, you stood out here again, only this time, in dress robes. You looked so handsome. Remus walked me down the aisle to you, and such love shone in your eyes. I was practically humming with excitement. When you murmured those vows, I knew you meant forever. And so did I. You are mine forever, Mr. Weasley, and I am yours forevermore._

_Now darling, one last place. Head back to the living room._

_Harry_

Bill let out a sigh of relief. Finally, his curiosity would be sated! He walked back in the house, removing his shoes at the door. The living room was beautifully decoratedin the Christmas spirit, and his husband of three years stood in the middle of it all, clutching a final envelope. His entire family must either still be in bed, or in the kitchen. It was the latter. They stood waiting for the happy cries they were expecting.

"Hello darling. Sorry to have sent you on such a wild goose chase." Harry apologized with a smile as Bill swept him into his arms.

"Now, exactly what present is going to make all of this worth it?" Bill asked jokingly. Harry passed him the envelope. Bill raised a brow.

"Open it, sweetheart, but be careful not to rip the contents." Harry instructed. What Bill saw made him gasp sharply. Inside was a wizarding picture in black and white, of a small, moving peanut-shaped thing, with the caption, "I'll see you in 7 months daddy!"

His head snapped up in wonder, gaping at his husband, who smiled and nodded with tears in his eyes. Bill swept him into his arms with a hoot, Harry giggling as the rest of the family poured in to congratulate them. Harry was found either in Bill's arms or lap the rest of the day.

~~~xxx~~~

"Oh my...isn't she beautiful..." Harry murmured, holding the tender bundle carefully in his arms. After agonizing hours of screaming about castrating his husband for doing his to him, he could only manage a whisper, but it was so worth it. Bill smiled as Harry passed him the bundle; he held his first daughter in his arms, proud tears falling down his face. She opened her eyes at him. They were a crystal blue, but she had thick black hair already. He wondered vaguely if it would lighten as she grew.

The peace and tranquility in the room was shattered by the influx of new grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. Molly was sobbing as she gently caressed her new granddaughter's face, Arthur held her as George and Charlie clapped Bill on the back. Percy offered a more civilized handshake, to which Bill rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into a hug. The ladies of the room, along with Remus Lupin, were either cooing over the new addition or checking on Harry. After all, he'd just been through twenty hours of agonizing labor.

"What's her name?" A four year old Teddy Lupin asked loudly. In response, the baby wailed. Molly shushed her granddaughter as she cradled her, having stolen her from her husband. Harry smiled tiredly.

"Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, sport. Now, can I please sleep!?" Harry pleaded. The couples who already had children chuckled but all agreed, Molly placing the newly dubbed Lily back into her bassinet.

"Sleep darling. We'll be right here when you wake." Bill assured. Without further words, Harry quickly fell into a deep sleep.

~~~xxx~~~

A/N: So, obviously, I have no idea of how long childbirth usually takes. I usually just listen to my mom whine about how long it took to have me xD (36 hours! Yeesh...) Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Prank

A/N: Well, I can't thank anyone for reviews yet D: but thank you guys for reading!

**Prompt: Prank**

**Pairing: Fred/Harry**

**Warnings: Workplace romance, non-savior!Harry, alive!Fred, complete AU.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: He knew he was in over his head. In way too deep. But he loved it. Working for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was the best job he'd ever had! But...falling for his boss was a dangerous path to take for anyone. **

~~~xxx~~~

Harry Potter was in absolute hell. He'd spent the past six months working for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a popular joke shop with locations in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. He currently worked at the Diagon Alley shop, where the twin owners worked most of the time. The twins, Fred and George Weasley, were typically found in the basement working on new products while Harry handled the customers. Occasionally, when they were unveiling a new product, one or both of the men would be upstairs to greet their loyal customers.

A ding from the front door alerted Harry to a new customer. He looked up to see an attractive brunette walk toward the counter.

"So love, have anything that could be used to prank some of the professors at Hogwarts? I'm going back for my last year in a month and I want to go out with...a bang." the boy winked and Harry felt his face flush. He quickly showed the young man a vast array of products, from canary creams to fireworks to put in someone's cauldron.

"Thank you, lovely. Now, how about a date?" The customer murmured, voice dropping an octave. Harry flushed brightly and stammered out an excuse.

"What, love, do you have a boyfriend? Ditch the zero, get with the hero babe." The customer whispered in his ear. Harry quickly stepped away at the sound coming from behind him. One of the Weasley twins. '_Fred_', his mind supplied.

"Sir, if you've purchased your items, please stop harrassing my cashier." He glared as the brunette leaned over the counter to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Harry. Did you encourage that?" Fred asked sternly. Harry quickly shook his head. His glare softened his look. He'd had feelings for his young employee since the boy stepped into the store to complete an application. He'd looked gorgeous with his black hair tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck and muggle dress clothing.

"Alright Harry. As long as it wasn't encouraged. I'm sorry this...creep had to bother you. I'll make sure to put him onk the do-not-serve list." Fred assured with a boyish grin. It faltered when he saw Harry's eyes still on the floor and his face still deeply flushed. Fred tilted his head up with a concerned look.

"What did he say." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"He...he said that...that he'd show me...a real man..." Harry murmured lowly. Fred's eyes narrowed dangerously. He swiftly crossed the shop floor and flipped the "open" sign to "closed." He then walked back, grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down to the basement lab. He sat Harry down in a chair near the wall, walking back to his twin. He quickly whispered something, eventually going back to Harry.

"You're going to stay down here for the rest of your shift. I don't like what that man did to you." Fred growled. Harry kept his head bowed for a whole new reason. He wished Fred cared about him like that, but it wasn't meant to be. It was only concern for his employee. He never noticed the look of love in his employer's eyes.

"I'm gonna run upstairs real quick. I'll be back." George told the two. Both nodded as Fred snaked an arm around his employee's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Harry. I've got you." Fred murmured comfortingly. Harry sighed softly.

"Fred. Just stop. I...I like you. In a way I shouldn't. You're my employer. But I don't give a fuck. I want you and I want to be with you. So don't comfort me as an employer. Because I will leave now." Harry ground out. He was surprised to hear Fred's laughter. The man was actually bent over with tears streaming down his face. With a huff, Harry stood.

Fred quickly sobered up and grabbed Harry's arm. He whipped around, prepared to give a scathing goodbye until he saw the look on Fred's face.

"I'm sorry. Please come back and sit down." Harry did just that and waited for Fred to speak.

"I like you too Harry. A lot. Ever since you walked in. I almost turned you away in order to ask you out. But I couldn't do that. Please, be mine. Go out to dinner, coffee, whatever. Just go with me. Be my boyfriend." Fred pleaded. Harry gave a chuckle.

"You should've turned me away. I didn't need the money. I'm the only son of James Potter, the famous prankster and auror. I have plenty of money, I was just bored." Harry giggled. Fred's eyes popped out.

"You're! You! James...Potter!? WHAT!?" Fred exclaimed. He turned to the boy and gave a somewhat hysterical laugh at Harry when he truly saw the resemblance. Harry silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
